The Jaguar and His Prey
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasuke wants Sakura like a Jaguar wants his prey. And one day at school, he decides to act on it... SASUSAKU


The Jaguar and His Prey

By Uchiha-Griffin, who still doesn't own Naruto.

Sasusaku Looveee. Because you know Kishimoto totally ships for them! Just so you know, my beloved readers, this is based off my life right now. This stupid guy I hate (Well, actually….) likes me. My best friend told me to write a Sasusaku about it and make it a love story. How this helps me heal, I'm not sure…This is a one-shot, so there are no sequels in its near future.

Enjoy and Review~!

--------

Sakura skipped over to her three best friends, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. "Hi guys!" She called out cheerfully, strategically escaping the line of vision of Mrs. Shizune, who would yell at her for rolling her uniform skirt. Her friends turned to see her, smiling. "Hey, Sakura!"

It was after lunch at Konoha High, and all the students were allowed a ten minute break before sixth period. This usually consisted of Sakura and her friends chatting about classes and sneaking glances at their crushes. Everyone stayed in the lunch area, so it was really busy.

Sakura was just glimpsing at the most gorgeous guy on campus. Well, from her point of view, anyway. Gaara Subaku was her crush since the first day of school. He was an exchange student from Suna, and totally unique and intriguing. Her friends, of course, thought he was a creepy freak. Everyone thought she was weird for liking him, but she didn't mind.

Suddenly, her loving thoughts were broken when a loud voice called out to her. "Hey Sakura! Do you have any food left?" Sakura and her friends turned around, glaring in the direction of the most popular guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha. Ino shook her head as Sakura gave him the finger. "Shut up, don't talk to me." she said.

Sasuke looked hurt mockingly. "Sakura, you don't have to be so cold." His friends, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and one of Gaara's best friends, Kankuro, all snickered. Sakura blushed as her anger flared. "I thought I told you to SHUT UP and NOT TALK TO ME." Everyone turned around to see the commotion. Seeing it was Sasuke and Sakura, they were all interested.

You see, Sakura considered Sasuke her nemesis and wasn't afraid for everyone to know it. Sasuke was a Senior and Sakura was a Sophomore, so he was a TA in her Art class. He didn't hesitate to annoy her to no end, making snarky comments and making suggestive faces at her. He made her want to stab him in the eye with a pencil. Hinata pulled on Sakura's arm, whispering in her ear, "Come on, Sakura… everyone's watching, don't cause a scene."

Sakura nodded and the girls walked to stand under a tree a little ways away. Sakura turned to her best friend, Ino, who seemed lost in thought. Ino looked nervous and whispered in Sakura's ear. "You know, Saku. He stares at you the way a jaguar stares at his prey…" Sakura looked shocked. "What do you mean…?" "Like… he wants you. So bad, he'd kill for it." Sakura shivered as she looked back at Sasuke, who was now standing. His dark stare was certainly just like a predator's.

She looked away from him, blushing. "I, eh, um…" she said, at loss for words. Hinata glanced at a nearby clock. "Crap. It's already 3-til' class. We have English, Tenten. We better get moving." Tenten nodded. "Okay. Bye Sakura, bye Ino!" The girls all said their goodbyes. Ino turned to Sakura after they were gone. "Hey. Saku. I have a quickie little question for you." Sakura smiled. "Go ahead, Ino."

"You… Like Sasuke, don't you?" Ino asked, smirking slightly. "W-what?!" Sakura choked out. "Come on, Saku. I've been your best friend for seven years. I know you. The way you talk about him, the way you position your body when you talk TO him. You're in love with that badboy element he has, aren't you?!"

Sakura was bright red as she nodded her head once. "Fine. He's a total BAMF and he's totally hot… but his attitude is the deal breaker!" Ino giggled. "You're in love with Sasukkkeee!" Sakura smacked her arm. "Not so loud! Come on, Ino!!" Sakura pulled Ino away to their next class, World History.

Sakura didn't see it, but as she walked away, Sasuke's dark stare followed her. Kankuro elbowed him in the side. "Sasuke, you're so whipped for that girl." Sasuke pulled on his backpack. "Maybe so, Kankuro." Kankuro stood up and grabbed his backpack, following Sasuke. "You know she totally hates you, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you keep going for her like that?"

Sasuke stopped walking, giving Kankuro a glare that made him back off, and fast. Kankuro put up his hands in a 'Woah Nelly' gesture, then turned and walked away. Sasuke smirked to himself and kept walking.

"You see, that's what makes her so incredibly interesting."

------------

Sakura sighed as she looked over the World History homework. A 15-question guided reading page. Sounds like a party. She sighed again and looked out the window. "I wonder what class Sasuke has right now…" she found herself thinking. She immediately snapped out of it and shook her head. What the hell was happening to her brain?

Was she really in love with Sasuke…?

------------

(THE NEXT DAY) -- (A/N: this didn't actually happen to me… I wish it would though!)

Sakura waltzed into the outdoors lunch area, heading straight for her friends. "Hi girls!" She cried out happily. They smiled like always, and the usual routine continued. Except today, something a little different happened. Sakura was just looking at Gaara when she realized Sasuke sitting alone. She turned a little to get a better look, and he noticed her.

He just barely licked his top lip before smirking. Sakura blushed bright red and Sasuke just beckoned her over. Sakura scowled and said, "One second." to Ino, who was in the middle of explaining last night's ah-mazing date with her boyfriend, Chouji. She stomped over to Sasuke. "What do you want?!" She hissed.

Sasuke stood up, towering over her. She was only five foot eight, and he was six foot two, That didn't stop her though. She glared up at him, waiting for an answer. People turned to see what was going on, desperate for some entertainment. Sasuke smirked down at her and suddenly gripped her right arm. Sakura winced at his strong grip, then glanced back up at his crimson eyes.

"What I want, Sakura… is YOU." Before Sakura could even calculate an answer, Sasuke placed a hand on the small of her back and dipped her down, his lips capturing hers. Sakura hit his chest weakly a couple times before just giving up and gripping the front of his shirt instead. She barely registered the cheers of approval and coyote calls coming from the rest of the high schoolers.

Her hands traveled up, wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. Just as Sakura was starting to kiss him back, Miss Shizune cried out, "Hey!! Uchiha, Haruno! Office, NOW! No PDA on this school's campus!!" Sasuke swung Sakura back upright as she stared at him, dumbfounded. Sasuke just gave her a small smile, and shoved his hands in his pockets and began to follow Miss Shizune.

Sakura trailed behind them, leaving a wake of whistles and howls.

------------

Sakura sighed as she sat in a hard metal chair outside Mrs. Tsunade, the principal's, office. Sasuke sat across from her with a smug look on his face. Sakura glanced at him irritably. "What?" "You kissed me back. And all you say is 'Don't talk to me, Sasuke', 'I hate you, Sasuke'." "I-it's not what you think!! I-I've just… never… been kissed before…"

Sasuke looked shocked. "You're kidding me."

"No."

Sasuke laughed. "The way you kiss, I can't tell."

Sakura blushed. "So, Sasuke… I was wondering… why me?"

"What do you mean. Sakura?"

"Out of all the girls here, all the beautiful seniors, and juniors too… you chose me, a lowly sophomore?"

Sasuke smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I guess it's because you were always pulling away. All the other girls want to get close to me, they'd KILL for me to talk to them just once. But I fell for you, since that first day I saw you in art class, your freshmen year. I tried to pursue you, but the way you pulled away didn't push me away… it made me more interested."

Sakura looked disgruntled. "So many well-thought-out comebacks… all for nothing…"

Sasuke grinned. "You're a strange one, you know that?"

Sakura smiled. "IS that one of the things you like about me, Sasuke?" She draped one knee over the other, which shortened her skirt considerably on the sides. Sasuke blushed and looked away. "Are you teasing me, Sakura?" Sakura winked. "You tell me. Is it working?"

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled. "You know… you really are something." Sakura smiled and un-crossed her legs, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. Sasuke leaned forward too, and their noses were close to touching. "Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke said. "What is it?" Sakura breathed. Sasuke kissed her once on the lips, then stood, holding out a hand.

"Let's get out of here." he whispered. Sakura looked shocked. "You mean… skipping school?!" She took his hand anyway and he held it tightly, running to the door with her in tow. "S-Sasuke!" She gasped. "Come on, Sakura! You're only young once!" Sasuke grinned. Sakura blushed at his beautiful smile, then smiled to herself.

One thing was for sure. Sakura Haruno's life just took a 180º turn, and there were no boring days ahead!

* * *

Fineto!! I hope you liked it.

Again, this is a one-shot, so there are no sequels in its near future. Once LVS is done, I might have time to write a quickie snippet of Sasusaku lurve. We'll See. Subscribe if you want =)

REVIEW AND FAVE! Thanks! 3 Griffin


End file.
